Kataang Holidays
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: A look inside the family of Kataang during the holidays, starting off with Halloween :D Kataang, Yukka, etc. Now changed to a M Rating! :D
1. Halloween

**Hey everyone, i decided that i would put out a special short Holiday Fic for Halloween. If everyone likes it, i will put out more for the rest of the holidays, either near the holiday or just whenever i can. So, read, review telling me what you think...**

Katara sighed happily as she pulled the bowl of candy onto her lap, a warm blue blanket wrapped around her legs. Fortunately for Katara, PMS and Halloween happened to be at the same time so she had an excuse to eat a bunch of chocolate. Being in her mid twenties, Katara still had her young figure, but she worried that all the chocolate she was about to eat would make her gain 100 pounds. She pushed those thoughts in the back of her head as she smiled at the Snickers she pulled out of the bowl. The greatest thing for Katara on Halloween was that where she lived, no one came to trick or treat past 8 pm since all the good candy and parties were on the other side of town. The door opened and she heard the little pitter patter of boots come running through the house. "Mom!" A voice cried. A little boy came around the corner with a Fire Fighter's costume on. His hat was red, his jacket yellow and his belt, pants and boots were black. She could see his stormy eyes below his hat. "Demi and I got so much candy!" He jumped up on couch and sat down by her as a brown haired little girl in a pink princess dress came in.

"Aunt Katara!" The girl cried out and came over with her sack of candy.

She kissed the boy on the top of his head, "Hi Demi where Sokka and Uncle?" Sokka and Aang came into the room, both with giant smiles on their faces. "Sokka…Aang…what did you two do?"

"Dad and Uncle Aang egged somebody's house," Demi told Katara, who then gave both of the guys a look while they laughed.

"Whose house did you two egg?"

Sokka scratched the back of his neck, "You can't get mad at us if we tell you."

"No promises."

"It was Jet's," Aang confessed. Sokka hit him on the shoulder, "What? You know exactly how she gets when we lie to her."

Katara pinched the bridge of her nose, "Why did you two egg Jet's house?"

"Do you really need a reason?" Sokka joked. "He is, Demi cover your ears, _a dick_." He went over to the couch, sat down and pulled Demi into his lap. "Maybe he shouldn't have told everyone in our graduating class that he _hit _that."

"Mom, what does 'hit that' mean?" Tenzin asked Katara.

"Nothing honey, Sokka, would you not like to say those kinds of things in front of my son?" Katara said through her teeth. He waved it off as Demi went through her bag of candy. "Tenzin, do you want to show me what kind of candy you got?" He nodded and poured the contents of his bag onto his mother's lap. He really had received a lot of candy. Katara was looking forward sneaking eating a piece or two. She picked up a box of raisins out of the pile. "Someone gave you raisins? Who would give kids raisins on Halloween?" Tenzin shrugged and continued moving through his candy.

"Look Mom! I got a Milky Way bar!" He showed her. "I want you to have it!" Katara smiled as he handed her the candy bar.

"Thank you honey," She kissed him on the forehead. "Now, go with Dad and get ready for bed while I put your candy away." He nodded and hopped off the bed and ran to Aang. Katara giggled as he ran, since he was little, he waddled a little when he ran. Aang threw him up in the air and caught him making Tenzin laugh. Katara put the candy that was in her lap back into Tenzin's bag. "So how is Yue Sokka?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, her and Suki are out partying, I got stuck with taking Demi out."

"Dad, I'm right here." Demi pouted.

He helped put her candy back, "You know I'm just kidding honey, you're one of the most important girls in my life. I just wish 'Mommy' would stop going out to party."

"Sokka, she's 27. 30 is coming up soon and she is getting out of her system," Katara told him. She got up from the couch and stretched.

Sokka got up from the couch, holding Demi with one arm and her candy bag in the other. "Well what about you? You're her age but you don't go out and party, you're there for Tenzin every moment he needs you." Katara picked up the rest of the candy and brought it to the kitchen, Sokka in tow.

"You know why Sokka, I've always been the grown up one in the family. After Mom and Dad divorced, I had to do all the stuff at home, so I had to grow up. Then when I met Aang…it was just…easy. Even if Tenzin wasn't planned, I was so happy the day he was born. Don't you remember when Demi was born?" Katara asked as she put the candy up on the fridge.

He nodded, "Of course, it was the one of the greatest days in my life, isn't that right Demi?" She smiled. "I just wish that Yue would at least try to show how much she cared for her. Demi, don't repeat any of this to your mom okay?" Demi nodded. "Here," He set her down and handed her a piece of candy. "I'll let you have this one piece of candy if you go to the car and buckle yourself in."

"Thank you dad!" She hugged him around the neck and ran outside.

"Sokka! You can't possibly think that a 5 year old can buckle herself in," Katara put a hand on her waist.

"She's done it before Katara, she's crazy smart," Sokka told her, "Anyways, I think Yue really didn't want to even have Demi."

"Of course she didn't Sokka," Katara said, "But she needs to learn what happens when you two have unprotected sex."

Sokka sighed, "Yeah yeah, but she needs to at least put an effort into showing our daughter some love. I swear last week, Yue didn't even seem to notice that Demi was home."

"Have you talked to Yue about this?" Sokka shook his head, "That's what you have to do Sokka, tell Yue that she needs to grow up, that having a daughter mean something now, it's been 5 years, she needs to grow up and be a parent at some time."

"Okay, thanks sis, you always know what to say," He gave her a hug. "Sometimes I think you're the older sibling."

Katara smiled, "Sometimes it seems that way. I'll see you tomorrow Sokka, we'll do breakfast with the family."

"'Kay, I'll see you tomorrow, tell Aang I said bye," Sokka told her as he left the house. Katara took the candy bar that Tenzin had given her and took a bite out of it. She smiled blissfully at the taste of caramel that flooded her taste buds.

"You know if you keep eating candy, you won't be able to sleep tonight," Aang said, coming into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I've only had a little bit of candy," Katara replied through a mouth full of chocolate. He smiled and gave her a kiss.

"You're as beautiful as the first day I met you Katara," Aang breathed, "Every time I look at Tenzin, I see your face in his."

She swallowed her bite, "I beg to differ honey, he looks just like you. But thank you for the complement."

He gave her another kiss, "Your in him too, you just got to look."

"So is this your explanation for why you egged my ex's house?" Katara questioned, "Because I'm just hearing a bunch of you kissing my ass."

He laughed, "You see right through me huh? I egged his house because I don't like him tarnishing your name Katara. I like to be known as the only guy you have been intimate with."

"So you just now decided to egg his house?" She asked.

"It was a case of wrong place, wrong time…and we had eggs," Aang gave her a goofy smile.

Katara tried to fight it, but she couldn't help but give into him, "Damn it, you know I can't stay mad at you when you do that."

"It's because you looooooooove me," He playfully told her.

She huffed, "Yeah, now, let's get ready for bed. I want to check on Tenzin before it gets too late."

"Why do you want to check on him Katara? You know he sleeps well through the night," Aang said.

Katara started to walk out of the kitchen and turned her head, "Because I want to make sure that he doesn't walk in while I'm giving you a _special_ present tonight."

His eyes went wide, "Let's go then!" He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, running back towards their bedroom.

**Continue or not?**


	2. ThanksGiving

**Just thought i would sneak in another chapter before i return to writing Ember Island. This is another short one, another family get together for the small family...**

"No Tenzin," Katara told her son as she took the turkey out the oven.

"B-But Demi gets to!" He whined, stomping his foot and crossing his arms over his chest.

"If Demi jumped off a bridge, would you?" She asked. Katara admired her work at her first Thanksgiving dinner. The usual meet up was at Katara and Sokka's father's house, but Katara decided to give it a try this year. Their mother would also be making her first appearance at a family gathering, there didn't seem to be any bad blood between the divorced couple, but Katara always suspected they really didn't like seeing each other a lot. Tenzin was currently pestering to be able to go to a smart camp that was going on in the winter for young kids who happened to have high IQs.

"If it meant that I can go, yeah!" Tenzin argued.

Katara chuckled a little, "Honey, you do know that camp that Demi is going to do is because she is smart right? All they are going to do is homework and math problems."

"I know Math problems Mom!"

She sighed and turned towards Tenzin, "What's the cube root of 8?" Tenzin's face was priceless to Katara. He looked confused and determined to answer at the same time. "Honey, trust me, you'll have more fun with your father and I this winter."

"Fine," He sadly replied.

Katara frowned, "Don't be that way Tenzin, here," She grabbed a cookie that she had made earlier, "Go see Grandpa." He nodded and ran out of the kitchen. Going back to the dinner, Katara double checked everything, making sure everything was perfect. "Aang!" She called.

Aang came into the kitchen, "Yes?"

"I need you to check my work, did I get everything?" She asked. Aang came over to her set up, she had mashed potatoes and gravy, biscuits, stuffing, turkey, cookies and of course the family favorite: pie.

"Looks good to me Hun," She gave him a kiss.

"Good, can you help me take this out to the table?" He nodded and took the turkey as she grabbed the mashed potatoes and gravy. At the dinner table, Hakoda, Sokka, Yue and Demi sat on the left side while Kya and Tenzin sat on the other side. "Dinner's ready." Katara happily announced as they set down the food.

Katara was about to go get the rest, but Aang stopped her, "I got it, don't worry. Carve your turkey." She smiled as he went back into the kitchen for the rest of the food.

Katara grabbed the carving knife, "Who wants white meat?"

* * *

><p>Hakoda sat on the couch, watching the football game with the other guys as Tenzin pulled on his shirt. "What's going on Tenzin?" He asked him, pulling him on his lap.<p>

"Grandpa, I'm smart right?"

"Well of course, Sokka couldn't form a right sentence at your age," Hakoda joked.

"Dad!" Sokka yelled, "Not cool!"

Tenzin laughed, "Well why can't I go to the smart camp like Demi is going to?"

"Well that's because Demi is very advanced for her age, she knows stuff that people like your father's should know, even things people my age know." Hakoda explained.

Tenzin nodded slowly, thinking about what he said. "So what is the cube root of 8 Grandpa?"

Hakoda was about to answer, then realized he didn't know, "Aang, come get your son."

"He's a bundle of joy isn't he?" Aang laughed and picked Tenzin up, "Tenzin, stop worrying about the smart camp Demi is going to, you will have your chance to do something cool that Demi won't be able to do."

"Really?" He asked. Aang nodded, "Like what Dad?"

"Well what do you like Tenzin?"

"You and Mom," He answered.

Aang laughed, "You can't excel at doing us Tenzin, that makes no sense…plus that's Dad's job," He said the last part under his breath, "What is something else you like?"

"I like planes," Tenzin told him after a minute.

"Well if you really like planes, when you get older, you can learn how to fly a plane, maybe even have job flying planes, how does that sound?"

He smiled, "I want to do that!"

He laughed again, "Son, you have years until you know what exactly you want to do…but it doesn't hurt to dream, do you want to start learning how to fly?" Tenzin nodded. Aang lifted him over his head and held him horizontally in the air. "Ready for take-off?"

"Yeah!" Tenzin shouted at Aang moved him through the air like plane.

The women watched the father and son from the kitchen and laughed, "Aang really is a committed father isn't he Katara?" Kya asked.

Katara nodded, "He really loves making him laugh. He told me it's one of the things that bring joy to his heart."

Demi jumped off of Yue's lap, "I want to be a plane to!" She called and towards her Uncle. He kept one hand under Tenzin and picked up Demi and held her with other. Both kids laughed as Aang moved them through the house.

"Aang is pretty strong, Sokka couldn't do something like that without dropping them," Yue laughed.

"Speaking of Sokka, how are you two doing?" Katara asked, breaking off a piece of a cookie and popping it into her mouth.

She shrugged, "It's been hard lately, after our 'big talk' about Demi, things seem to be tense between us."

"Having a kid is tough," Kya said, swirling her drink in her cup, "Take mine and Hakoda's marriage. We had Katara and Sokka, we stayed together for the kids as long as we could, but just because we had a kid didn't mean we loved each other. Maybe you two are really meant for each other…"

Yue frowned, "Well I really do love your son, but it's…well…Demi."

"What about her?" Katara asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Well when Sokka and I had our talk, he brought up that I'm not that much of a parent to Demi, saying that I sometimes neglect her. I was more hurt than mad about it, because I knew that he was telling the truth." Yue confessed, "I wasn't there for her first day at school, I wasn't there when she completed a full Calculus Book…I don't even feel like her mother."

"Well you never could even pass an advanced algebra class, so I don't think you can be," Katara added, making Yue laugh a little, "All joking aside Yue, Demi is young, you haven't fully deprived her of a mother, you need to stop going out to party and all that old stuff you did before Demi. You have a daughter and you are going to have to change life styles."

Yue nodded, "Thanks Katara…Kya, I'm going to go spend time with my daughter." She happily exclaimed and got her daughter from Aang.

It was silent between the mother and daughter for couple minutes before Kya spoke, "A full Calculus book?" Katara nodded, "How does that happen?"

"Sokka started teaching her once she began to learn Math and she soaked it up like a sponge, I'll be surprised if she doesn't have Ivy League schools knocking at her door when she graduates high school," Katara said.

"You and Aang didn't want to do that with Tenzin?" Kya asked.

She shook her head, "You know how it was with Sokka and me. It was always a competition, if he set a personal record in football, I would set a school record in softball, if he got the 'perfect girlfriend', I went out and got the 'perfect boyfriend'. I can do that kind of stuff anymore, so if Tenzin is smart, good, if he is just normal, I will be happy."

"That's really adult of you Katara."

"That's because I am an adult mom," Katara got up from the table they were at and grabbed one of her cookies, "You really need to put whatever it is between you and Dad. I would really like it if my son would know his grandmother. I'm sure Sokka would agree." Kya silently nodded, knowing she really hadn't been there for any of her children. "You might haven't been there a lot for Sokka and me over the years, but like Yue, you need to make up for it…the way you can do that is to be there at least for my son and maybe even later children Aang and I have."

Her mother stood up, "I will Katara…and I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you." She gave her daughter a hug. Katara unsure at first, but enjoyed the compassion showed by her mother.

* * *

><p>Katara leaned up against the door frame as she watched Tenzin and Demi sleep. Demi was staying at their house for the night while Sokka and Yue 'made up', which Katara had no problem with as long as someone learned a lesson. "Do you know how creepy it is to watch someone else's child sleep?" Aang whispered as he came up behind her. His chin rested on her shoulder and his right arm went around her waist.<p>

"I'm watching your child, not Demi," She whispered back. "Sometimes I really just can't believe we made him…"

"I know what you mean…"

"Aang?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I'm a good mother?"

Aang chuckled, "I think you are the best mom on earth, I wouldn't trust anyone else more with the care of our son than you. Do you think I'm a good father?"

She nodded, "I couldn't have asked for a better father of my child or a better husband."

"Come on, let's get some sleep," He took her hand in his. Katara looked back at her sleeping son and quietly shut the door.

**So in this story, instead of Katara having hidden bad feelings for her father, it's towards her mother...if couldn't tell lol just a little incase you missed it. Okay, well if you are a new to my writing, i have 9 other stories, be sure to check em out and i will update this story whenever...**

**-SubDelBub**


	3. Christmas

**Hey all, I would be updating to my other stories right now...if i didn't have horrible writers block. It mostly has to do with the mood I'm in. All the stories, except for Corruption are for good moods, but I've just been in 'eh' moods lately. But, ignore my problems, I hope you've all been great :D Here's another look into the lives of Katara, Aang and their son...**

Tenzin rested his head on the window seal as the white snowflakes floated to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a mug set down to the right of him, he looked up to see his father. "Here kiddo, have some hot chocolate."

His face lit up, "Thanks Dad." He picked up the cup in his tiny hands and examined the little marshmallows floating in the sweet hot water. Tenzin tipped the mug back and drank his hot chocolate.

"What are you doing Tenzin?" Aang asked as he continued to stare out the window.

"Waiting for Mom to get back," He told him.

Aang laughed, "She told you she was bringing you back something didn't she?" Tenzin nodded, "Your mom is coming back from out of town bud. She needs to get through all the holiday traffic."

"But she said she would get back at 1," Tenzin huffed and put his head back on the window seal.

"Son, you don't know how to tell time…" Aang laughed again, "It's 11 in the morning."

"That's two 1's, she should have been here by now," He complained. Aang refrained from falling down and laughing until he cried at his son. "Dad? How did you meet mom?"

"You want to know how me and your mother met?" Tenzin nodded, "What makes you want to know that?"

"Well when we were over at Zooey's house, we heard you and Uncle Zuko talking about how him and Zooey's mom met," Tenzin explained.

"Zuko isn't really your Uncle. Your mom just likes saying that because that means when her and I want to go out, he is obligated to watch you," Aang explained. "Do you really want to know how your mother and I met?" Tenzin nodded. "Well, it was on a day like this…"

_A 20 year old Aang rubbed his hands together as he walked through the snow covered ground, trying to generate some heat back into his cold hands. Since there was nothing to do at his house, he decided to take a walk, maybe even do some Christmas shopping done. He turned the corner, passing by an older couple. Breathing into his hands and rubbing them again, Aang saw something funny that caught his eye. A girl was carrying a huge stack of neatly wrapped presents, too much for her to possible handle, but she somehow managed. Aang could tell her arms were getting weaker as the huge stack of presents started to shake a little. Two of the presents dropped from the top of the stack and he could see the top of her chocolate brown hair. Her leg stomped at the ground as she started to silently cursed. Aang came over to her and picked up the two presents. "Miss, do you need any help?"_

"_I actually think I do," She laughed from behind the presents. "Could you get the other presents on top? I've been blindly walking for the past hour."_

"_Of course," He grabbed some more of the presents until her cerulean eyes met his gray ones. "Wow…"_

_Aang couldn't see the blush that formed on her face behind the presents, "Thank you so much."_

"_Anything for a pretty girl," Aang told her, the blush continued across her face. "What's your name?"_

"_Katara." She told him, "What's yours?"_

"_Aang." _

"…then we went on a couple dates, got engaged after a year, married, and then we found out that your mother was pregnant with you," Aang rustled his hair.

Tenzin smoothed out his hair, "When did you know you loved Mom?"

Aang laughed, "You are just full of questions today aren't you? The first time I knew I loved your Mom was our 5th date."

"What happened on your 5th date?"

"You don't want to know," Aang told him, he thanked God when he saw his wife's car pull up early.

Tenzin jumped up, "Mom's home!" He continued to jump up and down excitedly as Aang walked over to the door. As he opened in, Tenzin shot out like a bat out of hell going towards the opening car door. "Merry Christmas Mom!" He yelled as Katara shut the door behind her and picked him up.

"Merry Christmas honey," She warmly smiled at him. "Have you been a good boy when I was gone?" He nodded. "Good, now, let Mommy get her stuff inside and I will give you your present." Katara set him down and he ran past Aang as he went into the house. She gave Aang a kiss on the lips as he embraced her. "We need to talk about something Aang."

He pulled away from her a little bit, "About what…"

Katara read the panic that came across his face, "Oh, no it's not bad Aang, it's something else…I, um, I'm pregnant again. I have told you, but I've been getting sick in the morning before you got up and when I was with my grandparents and I took a test and confirmed it…what should we do Aang?" She was surprised when Aang had picked her up and twirled her around.

"I can't believe you're pregnant again!" He cheered, "You have no idea how happy this makes me Katara!" Aang put her down and kissed her.

"You really are this happy about it? What about money? What about Tenzin? They say that kids have a hard time adjusting to another child in the house and-" Katara was silenced by Aang kissing her again.

"Honey, we'll be fine, we have plenty of money, Tenzin will be fine as long as you remember he's there too," Aang told her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box, "Merry Christmas Katara." She took the box from his hands and smiled as she opened it. A golden heart locket attached to gold chain sat in the box. Katara smiled and looked up at Aang, "Open it." Katara opened up the locket and gasped. It was a picture of her and Aang when they had just started going out. He held the camera in place in front of them, Aang his goofy smile and she was kissing him on the cheek. It was one of her favorite pictures of them.

Katara wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh Aang, I love it!"

"Mom!" Tenzin yelled from inside the house, "Come inside, I want you to open your presents from me!"

"I guess we shouldn't keep the first born waiting," Katara said.

Aang nodded, "I'll get your stuff."

* * *

><p>Aang and Katara watched as Tenzin slept on the rug in front of the fire, a toy truck was under one of his arms. Katara was laying on Aang, his arms around her waist and her head was in his neck. She played with the locket as the whole room was caught in the orange glow of the fire. "He really loves that toy," Aang said, "Where did you get it?"<p>

"From a Wal-Mart. Apparently he's been dropping hints to Uncle Zuko for weeks about wanting one," Katara told him.

Aang smiled, "Speaking of Uncle Zuko, he has been telling Zooey about how he and Mai had met. Tenzin asked how you and I had met today."

"Oh Aang, please tell me you didn't tell him that I was a stripper and I thought you were so cute that I took you home and slept with you," Katara begged.

He shook his head, "No, I didn't tell him what Toph likes to say. I told him the actual story, the day when I took a walk and saw the pretty girl carrying presents."

Katara giggled at the thought, "You're lucky I trusted you that day, because I normally don't let random people I didn't know carry my stuff."

"Not like you had any choice, you would have ruined the boxes by the time you got home. Your Dad seemed pretty happy you brought a boy home though," Aang added.

She interlaced her fingers in his, "I remember that, after you left, he told me that if he had a choice in my future husband, it would be you."

Aang quietly laughed, "I wonder if he would say that after he knew about our 5th date."

**The third chapter of one of my stories and no sexual touching or even sex? I know, weird right? But hey, like I've been telling some people, at least i get to add some sexual jokes in there to make it able to have that T rating. I've been mulling over in my brain about this story, maybe i can extend this later, maybe a more day by day for the family? Not sure yet, maybe though. **

**-SubDelBub**


	4. New Years Eve

**Here's another little chapter for you. It's not much of a chapter, but i hope you all like it...well the 4 people who are actually reading lol. But i should get more because this is the first chapter I'm making this Mature. I did this because it's too hard to make a only T story also it makes it kind of boring, it limits me . Anyways, enjoy some good smut :D**

Aang tucked Tenzin into his bed, "But Dad, why can't I stay up with you all?"

"Because you're bedtime is at 9 buddy," He sadly told him, "But don't worry, we don't do anything that would be fun to you anyways."

"What do you all do?" Tenzin asked.

Aang turned off his bedside light, "Well, the adults stand around, drinking and talking about stuff until midnight when the ball drops, then the parents kiss. After that, they go home and Mommy and I go to sleep."

"Ew!" Tenzin stuck out his tongue. "You and Mommy kissing."

Aang laughed, "Good night Tenzin." He kissed his son on the head and started to leave the room.

"Dad?" Aang stopped at the door and turned back towards his son. "When do I get to meet my little brother?"

He smiled, "We don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet buddy, but whatever your younger sibling will be, they will be here in about 8 months."

"How long is a month Dad?"

"Good night Tenzin," He repeated and shut the door. Aang walked down the hallway to their party in the living room. Only Sokka, Yue, Zuko, Mai, Toph and Haru were at the party and Katara was in the kitchen getting another bottle of champagne.

"How was putting the little one to sleep?" Katara asked when she came back in.

He smiled, "Good, he asked what we adults do on New Year's."

"You told him about hooking up with random drunken girls?" Toph asked.

"No Toph…" Katara answered for Aang, "He did not tell our son that."

"Well why not? That's why I tell our daughter," Toph said, pouring herself another glass of champagne.

"And mother of the year goes to…" Sokka faked ripping open an envelope and pulling out a note inside, "Well what a surprise, it's Toph Bei Fong!"

Toph took a drink, "Whatever Sokka, you know I take great care of my daughter…and Haru does some things too I guess."

"You guess?" Haru laughed, "I was the one who had to change her 4 times today while you sat around and played the new Call of Duty."

"What can I say? I like to 'pwn' noobs on a daily basis." Toph put her feet up on the table. "Plus you play it more than I do."

Haru scoffed, "I don't see any ring on this finger." He pointed to his ring finger. "If I was married maybe I wouldn't have to play Call of Duty at 1 am."

"You two are pretty much married anyways, you might as well get married," Zuko said.

"We work fine without having to be married," Toph told him.

"Anyways," Aang interrupted the conversation, knowing that if Toph was in the conversation, it was obviously going nowhere. "Katara and I invited you all here tonight for a reason other than New Years."

"You're getting divorced! I knew it! Sokka, you owe me that $10!" Toph laughed. Sokka fished the money out of his pocket and Toph snatched it from his hands.

Aang took the money from her and gave it back to Sokka, "No, Katara and I are not getting a divorce…and that kind of hurts to know you were betting on us getting a divorce."

"Well you still have about 6 more months until Sokka wins the bet, so at least he will be happy. Zuko had $30 in that you two will have another baby." Toph told him.

"Someone should pay Zuko then, because we are having another baby," Katara said. Sokka's jaw dropped as Toph got out her wallet. Yue was the first one to get up and rush over to Katara.

"Oh my God, I'm so happy for you!" She nearly yelled as she hugged Katara.

Zuko happily counted his money, "Yeah, congratulations."

Mai shifted her seat, "I guess this would be a good time as any to say we're pregnant again also."

Katara and Yue turned towards the gloomy girl and rushed to her, hugging her, "Oh my gosh Mai! This is so great! We can go through the pregnancy together!"

"Zuko, why aren't you happy about another child?" Aang asked.

Zuko shrugged, "Eh, it's another mouth to feed. It will finally hit me when it's time, just like it did with Zooey."

Toph punched Zuko in the arm, "Well good job, tell those little Phelps you have that they did a good job on making it to that finish line."

"Little Phelps?" Zuko asked.

"Like Michael Phelps, the swimmer, she's referring to your-"

Zuko grimaced, "Please don't continue."

"Oh and good job too Aang, even though I still think that you have nothing down there," Toph told him before she took another drink.

"I'm having my second kid now Toph, how can I have nothing down there?" Aang sighed.

She shrugged, "New technology?"

"Do you guys remember the first time we all did this?" Sokka asked, trying to change the subject. "Man that was a great night."

"_Are you sure about this Katara?" Aang asked as they walked up the walkway. "I thought you said your brother is totally nuts."_

_She flashed him a smile that took all his worries away, "It will be fine, all of my friends are here so he won't freak out. Don't worry, if he asks, just tell him that we are just friends…"_

"_When do we tell him the truth?" _

_She sighed, "I don't know Aang. It's not like I don't _want_ to tell him. I just don't want him to try to cut off your junk…especially when I haven't been able to use it." Aang's eyes went wide as she gave him a kiss. "Just relax." As soon as she opened the door, Aang could smell the alcohol in the house. They walked into the living room to see a group of people gathered around, drinking, talking and having a good time. "Hey everybody."_

"_Hey sis, it took you long enough," One of the people said, not looking up from pouring his drink. He guessed it was Sokka._

_Katara dropped her messenger bag by one of the couches, "For the last time Sokka, I had to go get Aang."_

_He looked up and Aang could see his nostrils flare, "Hey…I'm Sokka…Katara's _brother._ Who are you?"_

"_I, uh, am Katara's friend, I met her when she was carrying the presents a couple weeks ago," Aang told him._

_His face grew less stern, "Oh, okay cool then. I'm Sokka, this is my girlfriend Yue," The girl to his left smiled and waved. Sokka continued down the line. "That's Toph and her boyfriend Haru, and Zuko and his girlfriend Mai." They all gave him a wave, a 'sup?', or a nod. _

"_Wow, everyone here is coupled up," Aang laughed, "It's nice to meet all of you."_

_Yue smiled, "You know, you and Katara would make a great couple."_

_Katara blushed as Aang nervously scratched the back of his neck, "You don't say?"_

"For the last time Yue, they were already going out before that, they just didn't tell us," Sokka told her, "You didn't get them together."

She had on a smile like she had on that night, "I don't care, I still think it's because of me."

* * *

><p>"3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The people on TV shouted as Aang and Katara shared a kiss. Everyone else had gone home early. Sokka and Yue for 'special time', Zuko and Mai because she was getting tired and Toph and Haru because…well, they didn't like being near a couple 'happier' than them.<p>

Katara pulled away and smiled, "Happy new year Aang."

"Happy new year Katara," He placed another kiss on her lips. Her arms went around his neck and she swung her knee over his lap and mounted him. "Someone's a little frisky," Aang laughed as she kissed his neck.

"Come on Aang, make love to me," She told him, "I want to do this before I get all fat again."

"Katara, I would still make love to you if you were bigger," Aang told her.

Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout, "Really?"

"I said for better or for worse Katara, I meant it." Aang pulled off her shirt. "I'll love your body no matter what."

"What do you think about me getting bigger boobs?" She asked, lifting up her still covered breasts and letting them drop down, jiggling them in the clothed cup. "I don't think they're big enough."

He pulled it off and smiled, "They're perfect Katara, don't change them." Aang used his tongue to trace around her areola.

"Oh Aang," She moaned.

"Mommy?" Tenzin's voice came from behind him. Katara instantly covered herself up and got off Aang. He turned around to see his son, rubbing his eye with one hand and carrying his stuff bison toy in the other.

She hid herself behind the couch back, "What's wrong honey?"

"I can't sleep, can I come out here with you and dad?" He asked. She looked at Aang who gave her a small smile.

Katara sighed, "Of course Hun, go get your blanket." He went back into his room as Katara expertly put her bra and shirt on before Tenzin came back out. Aang turned off the lights as Tenzin back in. He lounged back on the couch and Katara laid back against him. Tenzin crawled up on the couch and Katara picked him up, laying him against her, pulling the blanket over him. He rested his head against her breast and closed his eyes.

"Good night Mommy," He mumbled as he snuggled against her warmth.

"Good night honey," She kissed his head and held him. After awhile, she could hear light snores coming from her son. "I'm sorry Aang, I don't mean to tease you then stop."

He smiled, "It's okay, this is just fine too." Aang kissed her neck and they watched as the confetti rained down over the crowds of New York.

**Yay! Some Aang and Katara action! Woot. Anyways, be sure to check out 'my' new story, "Secret Meetings". I say 'my' because it isn't my idea. But yeah, there you go :D**

**-SubDelBub**


	5. Valentine's Day

**You know what's the best part about me making a M Rated story? the LEMONS. And here is this stories. Hope you like it...its a little short though...actually, it is just short, Read and Review like always...**

"It's a girl?" Yue asked with a smile on her face. Katara nodded and Yue hugged her again, "I still can't believe you're having another baby."

"But I feel bad for Aang, I've sent him out in the middle of the night to satisfy my food cravings and I've been kind of a bitch to him," Katara sadly said, "It's been worse this time around."

"He's still around and has a smile on his face, it doesn't look like it's affected him too much," Yue said as she sipped her coffee. They sat at Katara's coffee table while Aang seemed to fly around the house, doing every little thing that needed to be done, not letting Katara lift a finger. "I wish Sokka was this way…maybe we should have another kid…"

Katara laughed, "Yeah, you need another kid like Aang needs another thing to do."

"I don't know Katara, something about having another kid with Sokka just…I don't know," Yue smiled.

She shook her head, "Yue, no offense but you've just started actually taking care of your child a couple months ago. Are you sure that having ANOTHER child will help?"

Yue shrugged, "I don't know…that's all I can say."

"That's all you've been saying," They both laughed.

"You two need anything?" Aang asked as he momentarily stopped.

Katara shook her head, "No Aang, thank you anyways." He gave her a smile and continued to work. "How has he not tried to kill me yet?"

Yue smiled, "It's because he loves you Katara. That's why he married you and that's why when you're tired, he always takes care of Tenzin. Sokka is like that too…man I wish we could have another kid."

"You can, I just highly advise you not too," Katara laughed. "What did he do for you for Valentine's Day?"

"He's taking me out for dinner tonight, my father is watching Demi. I feel kind of bad though, he doesn't get out much since my mother died," Yue said sadly.

"Aang and I could watch her. We aren't going anywhere tonight; he's just going to make me dinner." Katara told her.

"Really? Thank you Katara, I'm sure my Dad will be happy to get out tonight. I'll go tell him. See you later tonight Katara," Yue gave her a hug and left.

Katara watched as Aang continued the fly around the house, "Aang, sweety."

He stopped, "Yeah?"

"Can you take a break…I'm feeling…a little in the mood." Aang immediately smiled. It had been awhile since they have been 'together'. He rushed over and gave her a kiss, pushing her back on the couch. She pulled down his pants and her spandex shorts. "I'm sorry it's been so long."

He laughed and took off her shirt, "I understand…Hey, did your boobs get bigger?"

Katara looked down as he ran his hand over her chest, "Yeah, be careful though, they're a little tender." He gave one of them a kiss and entered her. "Oh God Aang," She moaned as he pulled back out, feeling ever inch rub go out and then go back in. Aang quickly found his pace within her and clenched his teeth, not wanting to end it too early. Katara rubbed the erect nub, intensifying her pleasure. Their wet flesh connecting and moans echoed in the living room. The door opened and Aang stuck his head over the back of the couch. Zuko came in, wiping his feet on mat.

"Aang? Katara? You here?" He asked.

"Zuko," Aang panted, "We're busy right now. Take a drive around the block a couple times."

He quickly covered his eyes, "But Zooey needs to use to bathroom."

Katara stuck her head up over the couch, "GET OUT!" Zuko quickly shut the door and she laid back down, "Keep going!" Completely scared from her yelling, Aang complied without a second thought. After 5 minutes he finished with a grunt. They repositioned themselves on the couch so that he was laying side by side with her. "It feels good to do that again," Katara laughed.

Aang smiled, "You can say that again."

* * *

><p>Zuko knocked on the door, "Are you two okay now?" He called out.<p>

"Yeah, come in Zuko," Katara answered.

"What were Uncle Aang and Aunt Katara doing Dad?" Zooey asked.

"Um...they were wrestling honey," He told her, picking her up and holding her against him as he went into the house. Tenzin was on the rug playing with his trucks when his face lit up when he saw Zooey. Zuko let her down and they both started to play. "So how are you feeling today Katara?" Zuko asked as he sat down on the couch beside her.

She gave him a little glare, "I'm fine."

"Satisfied?" He asked.

"Yes Zuko...can we not do this in front of the kids? I don't want to end up choking you and have Zooey witness your murder," Katara told him.

He put his hands up in defense, "I'm just messing with you, relax."

"Why are you here Zuko?" She questioned as she started sewing. Ever since Aang wouldn't let her lift a finger and wanted to do everything for he, Kya suggested that she should pick up sewing or knitting. She had started off just making little designs that Aang had gotten her from the craft store, but now she had started fixing the rips and tears in Aang and Tenzin's clothing.

Zuko sighed, "Mai kicked me out of the house again."

"Like, the time you forgot to pick up Zooey from school or the time that you two had that giant fight?"

"Like when I forgot to get Zooey. Only this time I forgot her mother was coming. I didn't get the right noodles for dinner. I can't go back unless I get the right kind," Zuko told her.

Katara laughed as started on a new spot, "Mai really does get moody when she's pregnant. I thought you two would be doing something really nice for Valentine's Day, like going out to dinner or something, that's what Sokka and Yue are doing."

"Nope, I just have to listen to Mai's mother talk about if she had married to Jet, they would have even better kids," Zuko sighed, "Which is not only a insult to me, but to Zooey also. That's the woman's granddaughter and she's talking down about her. She's just a..." Zuko stopped himself and remembered their kids were right there, "a witch."

"Grandma is a witch?" Zooey asked. "I thought witches were ugly Daddy."

"Well I guess you haven't seen your grandma lately then honey," Zuko told her.

"You are such a great father," Katara sarcastically said. "Relax, no one really likes their mother in law."

"Except for you and Aang," Zuko said, "Kya loves Aang and you love his Mom. By the way, when was the last time you have even talked to his parents?"

Katara stopped for a second, "Um, I think it was last week. They are going to visit for the Fourth of July. They're on Ember Island again. I would love to be able to just go to Ember Island whenever we wanted to."

"We will, once I get in a position like my father is," Aang said, coming out of the kitchen with cleaning supplies, "We could even live in Ember Island if I made the money he does."

Zuko laughed, "I would pay all the money I have right now to see a picture of Ember Island." He felt his phone go off and looked at the screen and groaned a little. Zuko answered it, "Yes Honey?...Yes I've been checking...no the market doesn't have any left, that's where I first checked...I can check the local super market...I'm sure they will have them...fine fine...Okay...okay...I'll see you soon." He ended the called and sighed, "I guess I have to return to the wild goose chase, come on Zooey."

"One second Daddy, Tenzin, will you be my valentine?" She asked and handed a sucker to him.

Tenzin grinned, "Sure!" He took the sucker and Zooey gave him a kiss on the cheek then ran to her father.

Katara watched in amazement, "That was too cute."

Zuko shook his head and picked up Zooey, "I'll see you all next weekend for the football game. I'm keeping a eye on your boy, I don't need a pregnant 5 year old."

She laughed, "Whatever Zuko, see you later." Zuko shut the door and Katara looked at Tenzin, "Looks like someone has a little crush on you honey." Tenzin put the sucker in his mouth and continued playing with his truck.

* * *

><p>Katara put her fork down after finishing her last bite, "That was wonderful Aang, I can't eat another bite."<p>

Demi smiled, "Yeah Uncle Aang, this is great."

"Well thank you Demi, what do you think Tenzin?" Aang asked as he took Katara's plate. Tenzin looked up at him with a mouthful and gave him a thumbs up, making Demi laugh. "You are so much like your Uncle, Tenzin."

"Yeah, its genetic. Every guy in the family eats like an animal. I probably should have told you about that when we starting going out," Katara joked.

Aang smiled, "Well I guess this won't work out, looks like we need a divorce."

She shook her head, "Darn, I thought this was going to be a good marriage. Well it's been fun, might as well cut our losses now."

"Don't get a divorce!" Demi and Tenzin shouted. Then Tenzin turned to Demi, "Wait, what's a divorce?"

Katara softly patted Tenzin's head, "We're not going to get a divorce, your father and I were just joking. We are happily married and won't ever leave each other. Right honey?"

"I don't know...I do have my eye on Suki..."

"Aang!"

"I'm kidding. Tenzin, don't worry I love your mother and I always will," Aang told him. "Also Demi, don't tell your father about this, I'm sure he will kill me. And if I die, there won't be any more awesome random presents. We got a deal?" Aang asked. She pretending to zip her mouth closed. "Good, now it's time for random presents!" Katara smiled as Aang went back towards their room on the other side of the house as Demi and Tenzin cheered excitedly. Aang came back with a big brown bag. He pulled out a bear with a heart in its lap. "For the best niece on the planet."

"Thanks Uncle Aang!" He handed it to her and she gave it a hug.

He pulled out a Spiderman mask, "Here you go son, you can be a young Spiderman."

Tenzin's jaw dropped, "Thank you Dad!" He immediately put it on and Demi laughed. Katara smiled as the children enjoyed their new gifts.

She didn't realize Aang was now behind her, "I got something for you too."

"Aang, I thought we weren't going to get anything for each other, with the new baby and Tenzin-" He stopped her.

"Katara, honey, relax. We are fine with money, I just wanted to get you something." He told her. "Remember when we were first becoming serious and you wanted the special ring?"

"The Green Lantern ring? Yeah, that looked awesome," Katara smiled.

Aang's eye brows furrowed, "No honey, the _other _ring. This one." He pulled out a small blue box from his pocket and opened it for her. She gasped and her hand went over her mouth. It was a platinum ring with "Katara+Aang=Forever" engraved in tiny letters around the ring.

"Aang...I can't believe you remembered this." She took the ring out and put where her engagement ring would go.

"I remember a majority of what you say, I try to forget the dirty things you asked me to do..." He joked. "Sorry it took me a while to get though, it took some saving up to get it exactly how you wanted it."

She turned and kissed him, "I love it and I love you."

Tenzin and Demi looked at each other and back towards Aang and Katara, "Seriously, what's a divorce?"

**-SubDelBub**


	6. Fourth of July

**Hey, so I finally updated this story, it's almost over btw, it's almost been a whole year of holidays. I may continue in some other way, but I'm not sure yet. Anyways, I'm updating on Jan 17 2012 (for me still) and not tomorrow because I'm going dark on FF in protest of the US bill 'SOPA' and 'PIPA' (I think that's what the second one is called, don't quote me on it since it's not here in front of me lol). If you're in another country and don't know about it, it's trying to censor our internet. If you're American and don't know about this, please get educated, it's going to ruin our internet, I and MANY other writers could possibly even get arrested since we are using copyright characters. But anyways, go ahead and read**

"So how has my sister been doing?" Sokka asked, pushing the cart through the aisle.

Aang yawned, "How do you think? She's pregnant. She's been getting up at strange hours, been moody and the baby's been kicking like mad."

"Thank god Yue isn't pregnant, at least we can have sex still," Sokka grabbed a package of fireworks and put them in the basket.

"Sokka, you do know that you can still have sex when a woman is pregnant…right?"

He coughed, "Uh, yeah, of course."

Aang smiled and shook his head at his brother-in-law. "You know, I would have either Katara or Yue explain that to you, but because you didn't buy fireworks earlier, we're stuck here."

Sokka grabbed some sparklers, "You need to trust me Aang, its all part of my master plan. With everyone at home getting ready to set up for their barbeques and firework shows, we get to buy without being pressured."

"Sokka, those fireworks are the only ones left that are actually entertaining." Aang picked up a pack on the shelf, "Look, who the hell likes to play with Snakes or," He picked up another package, "these things…I don't even know what they are."

"But we aren't pressured are we?" Sokka smiled.

Aang pinched the bridge of his nose, "God I hope Katara is having a better time than me…"

* * *

><p>Tenzin, Zooey and Demi were all playing in the sprinklers Aang had set up before they left. Yue and Aang's sister, Ty Lee were out sun bathing and watching the kids. Katara sat in the living room, with Aang's parents watching God knows what. She missed being able to do what she wanted, like being able to wear a two piece bathing suit and not look like a whale. Katara shook the thought from her head. Aang had told her to forget those thoughts. He told her every day that she looked beautiful and he was all that mattered. Plus after the pregnancy, she can always lose the weight. "So Katara," She turned to her mother-in-law, Yangchen, "Have you and Aang chosen a name for your baby girl yet?"<p>

She smiled and nodded, "Kara, just like my name but without the 'tuh' part," Katara joked.

"Aw that's cute," Yangchen said, "Do you think she will look like you or will Aang get all the looks again?"

Katara laughed, "I hope to have a daughter that looks like me. No one thinks Tenzin is mine when I pick him up from day care. Aang is sure that she will look like me so that's why we named her Kara."

"Have a little girl is going to be tough," Gyatso added, "I remember when Ty Lee was 16…God that girl was oblivious. Just between all of us, I was stunned to see her pass High School AND was still a virgin." The group laughed while Yangchen softly elbowed him, "What? You weren't surprised? Do you remember that one time she came home from her 3rd year in High School?"

Yangchen sighed, "Unfortunately…"

"What happened?" Katara smiled.

"She came home and said: 'Dad, I need help' I said, 'Okay what's the matter honey?' She takes a deep breath then says, 'A boy says the C.I.A is after his penis and he needs a place to hide it, can he stay here so he doesn't get captured?' I didn't know whether to beat the crap out of the boy or give him a medal, I've never heard that one." Gyatso told her.

Katara laughed, "Poor Ty Lee."

Yangchen nodded, "Yeah, but at least she's doing better. She hasn't gotten pregnant yet so we're happy."

"Then she would be like me, unable to do anything," Katara joked.

"Well it's not that you can't do anything, it's just Aang won't let you." Gyatso said.

She smiled at the thought of her husband, "Your son is a God send. I was surprised that no one had already snatched him up when he was single. He really is a true gentleman, even after he married me, he still brings me gifts, roses, takes me out to dinner. Even when I want to be mad at him…it's impossible."

"We raised him well then," Gyatso smiled. "I remember the first time he met you. He came to the house and told us, 'I just met the most beautiful girl ever'. After your first date, he knew he was going to marry you."

Katara blushed, "He really said that?" They both nodded, "I really think God broke the mold of good men after he made Aang."

"Hopefully not or we're not going to be too happy with Ty Lee's next choices." Yangchen mumbled the last part.

"How has things been with Ty Lee?"

Yangchen sighed, "Where do we start? From what we have heard after we came back from Ember Island was she is mixed up with that Azula girl. They've been fighting constantly and…sleeping together."

Katara cocked an eye brow, "You're not okay with gay people?"

"Oh no, no, we're _very_ fine with gays, lesbians, transsexuals, whatever, we just don't believe our daughter is…lesbian," Yangchen clarified, "Now, there's a boy, his name is Teo. I'm sure they would be splendid together."

Ty Lee came into the house. She wore a pink polka dot two piece on that barely contained her figure, a pair of pink sunglasses and a sucker in her mouth, "Hey Tara, where's my brother?"

"He's shopping for fireworks with my brother and Zuko because my brother was too stupid to get them earlier," Katara sat up more on the sofa, grunted a little as the pain of the baby. "Also Ty, could you not try to look like a Playboy cover shoot in front of my child?"

She laughed, "You're funny Tara, but when he gets here can you tell him I want to talk to him, it feels like ages since we've spend brother and sister time together."

"Sure Ty," Ty Lee smiled and went back out to the sun.

"I think you're grandson might need the talk earlier than expected…"

* * *

><p>Zuko sat in the car, reading a magazine when the door opened, "You guys finally get everything you need?"<p>

Aang got into shot gun, "Just go…for the love of God."

"What happened?"

"Sokka you tell him…"

"All I said was that Cracker Jacks should be called Popcorn Jacks since they're pretty much popcorn, then make the name PJs and sell them with Pajamas, it would be a money maker!" Sokka offered, "Don't you think that would be awesome Zuko?"

Zuko stared blank face at his best friend. He turned to Aang, "Yeah, I'm going to start the car now…"

Sokka frowned, "Oh come on, it's a great idea! Just watch, I'm going to pitch the idea and make SO much money and neither of you can have any of it."

"Says the guy who never got tired of the Pirate and wheel joke…" Aang grumbled.

"That's a funny joke! A pirate walks into a bar with a steering wheel in his pants-"

"ENOUGH SOKKA!" They both shouted, "We know how the joke goes."

Sokka laughed and wiped his eye, "It's such a classic."

"I will pay you $200 to drive this car into the nearest telephone pole," Aang nearly begged Zuko.

Zuko chuckled, "We have kids…it would be irresponsible."

"They would understand," Aang said, "Especially Demi…she would understand."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the house. Aang came through first, bags in hand. "Hey honey," Katara called as he went straight to the kitchen. She cocked an eyebrow and Zuko and Sokka came in after. "Sokka, what's wrong with Aang?"<p>

"Aang isn't too happy with your brother right now," Zuko laughed, "Oh hi Mr. and Mrs. Smith."

Yangchen smiled, "Good to see you Zuko. How is Mai?"

"From what I heard, she's good. She's staying with her Mom for the rest of the pregnancy unfortunately. We haven't been on the best page since Valentine's Day." Zuko told them.

She frowned, "Sorry to hear that."

"Oh it's fine. She was this way when she was pregnant with Zooey. Once she has the baby, it's like 5 months of her being the sweetest girl possible." Zuko laughed.

"Oh, that's good. And how are you Sokka?" Yangchen asked.

Sokka sat down by his sister, "I've been great, but I have a great joke for you all." Katara instantly put her hand over his mouth.

"Sokka, you tell that Pirate joke one more time, I may have to kill you." Katara threatened.

He put his hands up in defense, "Well SOOOOOOOOOO-RY! I'm just trying to entertain your in-laws with some jokes."

She rubbed her forehead and sighed, "Scratch that, I am going to kill you."

"Don't Katara, we still need someone to cook for us," Aang told her. "Come on, let's get you relaxed." He helped her off the couch. "We'll be in the master bathroom if anyone needs us. The doctor told us that she should take a bath at least several times a day to relieve her back ache." His parents nodded, understanding. "Sokka, get everything prepared please…and if you tell my parents your annoying jokes, I'm giving them permission to kick you out." Sokka frowned as he helped Katara back to their room.

"Aang I can do this by myself," She laughed.

"I know, I just want to make sure you are completely comfortable," He told her.

Katara smirked at him, "You know that I will be uncomfortable no matter what, I have your baby growing inside of me…it doesn't come without pain. Go check on our other child while I get undressed."

Aang frowned, "Don't you need a little help?"

She turned to him and held his cheek in her hand, smiling as sweetly as possible, "Aang honey, I'll be fine. Come back in like 5 minutes." Katara continued down the hallway leaving a stunned Aang. He was usually always there for her for everything and it felt strange not doing it. Aang walked back out to the living room.

"Aren't you going to help Katara?" Zuko asked.

He shook his head, "She doesn't need my help…"

"Huh…you okay man? You seem…a little off."

"I'm not use to helping her, it just seems weird not doing it," Aang said, "I'm going to go check on the kids."

"Oh, your sister wanted to talk to you honey," Yangchen told him, "Maybe you can see what she wants." He nodded and went outside. Aang smiled as he watched the kids run through the sprinkler, he even swore Zooey gave Tenzin a kiss on the cheek. He saw his sister and Yue sun bathing on the other side of the yard, both lying on their stomachs and had undone their tops so they didn't get tan lines.

Aang walked over to the two, "You know there are little children out here that probably don't want to see you two topless."

Ty Lee looked up and lowered her glasses, "Oh hey bro. I wanted to talk to you."

He sat down, resting his arms on his knees, "What about Ty?"

"Well…not in front of Yue," She tied her top, "Sorry Yue."

"Its fine Ty," She said, "I understand."

"Wait…Yue…why do you need to tan?" Aang asked, "You already have dark skin…"

Yue shrugged, "Gives Sokka an excuse to stare at me." Aang shook his head as his sister got up and they walked over to the porch.

"So…I'm thinking about leaving Azula," Ty Lee confessed to him, "But I'm not sure. I still think she loves me and I can't break her heart."

"Do you want me to tell you what I actually think?" Ty Lee nodded, "I think you need to leave her Ty Lee. You're miserable when you're with her. She treats you like you're her property and doesn't care what you think. Plus when we were teens, you talked about hot guys all the time. How could you go from that to being with a woman?"

She shrugged, "Girls know what they're doing down there."

He cringed a little, "For the love of God don't tell me more…Ty Lee, as my little sister, I am very protective of you…so if you stay with her, I'm going to have to say something to Azula."

Her eyes went wide, "Don't Aang, she'll…"

Aang felt the conversation turn for regular to deadly serious, "Ty Lee Yang Smith, tell me right now…what will she do…"

She crossed her arms and dropped her gaze, "She'll…_hurt_ me…"

"Ty, you're done with Azula, you hear me? I know you're living with her right now, but you can come stay with us until you find a place again. I will not let my little sister to be hurt by some…some, low life piece of shit. Do you hear me?" She nodded, a tear going down her face. "Where does she hurt you Ty?"

Tears started going down her face, she looked up at Aang and he could see brown make up run down her face. He wiped off some of her tears and softly rubbed it around her eye, seeing the black and blue marking. "She got mad one night…She apologized though."

"Ty Lee, you're staying here until you can get back on your feet, she's not going to hurt you anymore, you understand?" Ty Lee nodded, he hugged her. "I'm sorry she hurt you Ty."

"I thought we could make it work," She cried, "But all she does it hurt me."

Aang softly hushed her, "It will be fine. Tomorrow, Zuko and I are going to go over to her house and getting you stuff. But when you're staying here, I'm going to need you to help with Tenzin, that's all I ask."

She dried her eyes, trying not to mess up her make-up, "No problem Aang. But…can we not tell Mom and Dad? I don't want them to know about this."

"I won't, just go fix yourself up. Then I'm going to need you to bring the kids in, we don't want them getting too prunie." Aang joked.

She smiled, "Okay…Thanks again Aang, you're the best big brother."

"I'm pretty sure if I was the best big brother, I wouldn't have you helping with my kid." He said, Aang kissed her on top her head, "I'm just happy you're safe. Now I have to go check on Katara, hopefully she didn't slip getting into the bath." They walked into the house and she went to the guest bathroom while Aang went to Katara and his bathroom. There were a couple candles lit, soft music playing and Katara was in the warm water, relaxing. Because the lights were off, he could barely see her naked form in the water, except for her stomach. The candles gave her wet body an orange type of glow. He shut the door and sat down next to the bath and held her hand.

She smiled, not opening her eyes, "I told you I could get in here without your help."

He kissed her hand, "You know I like to help though."

"I know honey." With his other hand, he placed it on her belly. "Do you really think she'll look like me?"

"Of course Kat," He assured her, "Plus, if she looked like me, we would have one ugly child." She chuckled.

"That's just mean." She opened her eyes and looked at him. Her deep ceruleans met his deep silver. "Will you still make love to me even after this baby?"

Aang smiled, "An army would have to stop me from it."

"You don't think my body is just going to go fun house mirror on me?" She stuck out her bottom lip.

He kissed her, "Katara, I'll be as sexually attracted to you after the baby as the first day I met you. Don't worry." She closed her eyes again, a smile on her face. Aang rested his chin on the tub. "I need to tell you something Kat."

"Hmmm?"

"Ty Lee is going to stay with us for awhile…"

"Her and Azula have another fight?"

"You can say that…" His demeanor got a little darker.

She frowned, "What's wrong Aangie?"

"She's been hurting my sister Katara," Aang told her. "Ty Lee had cover up on her right eye. I can't believe I let someone do that to my little sister."

"That bitch," Katara said in a relaxed tone, "Sorry if I sound uninterested but I'm incredibly relaxed right now."

"It's okay Katara. I told her she's staying here until she can get a place by herself. I don't want that woman hurting her anymore." Aang felt his anger starting to rise.

"Shh," Her thumb stroked the back of his hand, "She can stay here as long as she wants. She's family, I have no problem with that. The only thing I don't want her doing is to be dressed up in skimpy outfits around the house."

He nodded, "I'll make sure she doesn't do that. I told her that if she's going to stay here, that she is going to have to help with Tenzin."

She opened her eyes, "You want your sister to help with Tenzin?"

"Yeah."

"The same girl who fell for the 'The C.I.A is after my penis, I need a place to hid it' line?"

Aang held back his laughter, "Yeah, the same girl. But when its serious stuff, she's knows not to drop the ball."

"Whatever, if she starts teaching Tenzin about anything other than what a kid his age needs to know, she's out." Katara closed her eyes again.

"I know honey."

* * *

><p>Tenzin had a big smile on his face as he and Zooey ran around with sparklers in the dark. "Be careful you two," Aang told them.<p>

"They'll be fine Aang," Sokka told him.

"Then why aren't you letting Demi play?" Aang countered.

He looked down in his lap to see his daughter looking back at him, "Um…because…"

"Oh Sokka, just let her go play," Yue said. Sokka sighed and let his daughter down. Aang lit a sparkler and handed it to. Demi smiled and ran to join the other two. Katara watched from the window, sitting at the kitchen table. It wasn't the most comfortable seat, but being outside, sitting on the ground, wasn't exactly comfortable either.

"Having fun?" Zuko asked, handing her a glass of juice. He sat down across from her.

She chuckled, "Oh yeah, I'm having lots of fun. How are you doing Zuko?"

He shrugged, "I've been better. Mai's just…stressing me out."

"That's what happens with pregnant girls," Katara said, "They get really moody."

"No, it's not usual pregnancy moody, it's…" He looked out the screen door where the others were. "…_divorce_ moody…"

Her eyes went wide, "You and Mai are getting a divorce?" She whispered, not trying to alert the others.

"It's looking that way. It's not that we're not good together or anything, we're perfect. I enjoy spending time with her and being with her…but it's her mother…" Zuko trailed off again.

"What does her mother have to do with it?" Katara asked.

He rubbed his eyes, "She keeps planting thoughts into her head, that I'm not good enough for her or that I don't make enough money for her. Since Mai is living with her, it's like a 24 hour thing now and she's starting to listen."

"Everything will be just fine Zuko, Mai will realize that she was wrong once she comes back," Katara assured him.

"Well, in a couple weeks I'm going there to support her when the baby comes, hopefully I don't get handed divorce papers while I'm there," He sighed.

"Zuko, don't worry about it. Mai has loved you ever since I've known you two. She'll come to her senses and tell her Mom that she belongs with you."

"You really think that?" She nodded, "Thanks Katara."

"Anytime."

"Katara, Zuko," Aang opened the screen door, "Come on out, the big fireworks are starting." They both got up and Katara waddled her way out. Bright red, white and blue fireworks exploded in the sky and the family and friends gathered and watched it. Aang stood behind Katara, his hands on her stomach and Tenzin was in front of Katara, her hands on his shoulders, "Happy Fourth of July guys."

Katara smiled, "Happy Fourth of July."

"Do we get presents?" Tenzin asked. They both laughed.

Aang picked up his son and placed him on his shoulder, "No bud, we don't get presents…we get freedom."

**Fun Fact: Sokka in this chapter is inspired by my friend. He literally tells that Pirate joke ALL THE TIME and it annoys me and my other friends.**

**-SubDelBub**


	7. Kara's Birth

**Hey, this is the last chapter of this story, mostly because the next holiday would technically be Halloween again. So this is it. Also, if you paid attention to the title of this chapter, you would realize this is going to be Katara having her daughter. I, being a 19 year old guy, have no clue what EVERY detail in this sort of situation, so give me a break on this lol. Hope you like it:**

Katara's screams woke him up. Aang shot up in bed and looked towards the bathroom, to see the light turned on and water on the ground. "Katara, what's wrong?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"She's coming!" Katara yelled. Aang put on his pants and tied his shoes.

"Okay, we've done this before, we can do it again," Aang tried to calm her down. He went into the bathroom to see her on the toilet seat grasping her stomach. "Okay, we're going to get you to the hospital and everything is going to be fine."

"Fine? I have your child trying to come out of my vagina! It's going to split me fucking apart!" She yelled. Aang sighed, knowing how she got because of their last pregnancy. He thanked God she actually cleaned up her language this time. Aang threw on his shirt and grabbed her over-night bag.

He went back into the bathroom and helped her up, "Come on." Aang put her arm around his shoulders and helped her out into the hallway. Ty Lee stood by door, rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked, sleep still present in her voice.

"Katara's in labor. When Tenzin wakes up, I need you to explain to him what's happening then drive to the hospital. I'll keep you updated," Aang told her as he continued through the house. Ty Lee nodded and yawned, going back to her room. Aang got Katara to the car and flew over to the other side. He got out of the drive way without throwing her around in the car. She practiced her breathing they learned in the classes they took during her pregnancy with Tenzin.

"Call…my…brother," She told him between her breaths, "He's…going…to…kill…us…if…we…don't."

Aang nodded and opened his phone.

* * *

><p>Sokka pulled the white haired girl closer to him, nuzzling his face into the back of her neck. His phone started to vibrate on the night stand and woke him up. He yawned and decided to ignore it, but Yue woke up. "Sokka," She groaned. "Sokka…your phone is ringing."<p>

"I'll check it tomorrow," He told her. It finally stopped buzzing and she rolled over to hold him. His phone started off again and he groaned.

"Just answer it," She yawned.

He blindly searched for his phone until he was able to grab it. Pressing the talk button he put it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey you dunder head, I just called you," Zuko said, "Why didn't you answer?"

"Because it's like…" He looked at the clock, "Fuck, you woke me up at 1 am."

Zuko laughed at the other end, "Who cares? Dude, I just had my baby boy!"

Sokka yawned, "Cool man…I'm going to go back to bed man."

"Oh come on man, you called me constantly when Demi was born. This is just pay back," Zuko laughed. "Plus, Mai apologized and we're getting the hell out of here once they release Mai."

"Mhmm, cool man. Now, I'm going to go back to sleep, your coming with Yue and I to watch the pre-season start on Sunday right?" Sokka asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world man."

"Cool, now good night." Sokka hung up on his best friend and snuggled back with Yue.

Yue kissed him on the chest lightly, "Who was it Hun?"

"Zuko, him and Mai just had their baby," Sokka told her.

Her eyes shot open, "WHAT? What's his name? How big was he? Does he look like Zuko?" He began to shut out her multiple questions.

"Honey, relax, please," He said, "We can talk about it tomorrow." His phone went off again, "Or better yet, talk to him, it's probably him again."

Yue grabbed the phone. "It's Aang." She opened it up, "Uh hey, what's up Aang? Did you hear that Zuko just had his kid too?"

"Uh no, but um," Yue pulled the phone away from her ear as a yell came from the other side of the phone. Sokka's eyes opened.

"That was my sister," He said.

"Katara is in labor," Aang told her. Yue smiled excitedly.

"We'll meet you at the hospital." Yue told him and hung up. She shook Sokka, "Come on, your sister is in labor."

He groaned as he got out of bed but Yue nearly flew out as she got dressed, "It sounded like she was dying rather than having a baby."

"Come on Sokka, don't you want to be there for your sister while she has your new niece?" Yue asked.

"Not really, I would rather sleep." Sokka truthfully told her.

She sighed as she pulled up her jeans, "Fine, stay here with Demi then. I'll just tell your sister you would rather sleep then be there for her when she's having her baby."

"Thanks." He laid back in the bed.

Yue put her shirt on, "Oh you are so not getting sex tonight."

* * *

><p>Aang quickly parked the car and got out to help Katara out of the car. "How are your contractions so far?"<p>

"I'm not really paying attention because the baby you put inside of me is killing me," She seethed through her teeth. Aang ignored her comment and they went to the front desk of the E.R.

"Hi, um, my wife is in labor and we need a room," Aang told the nurse at the desk.

She immediately got up, "Okay, right this way. We will get you a room. Sir, you're going to need to fill out her information."

Katara's eyes went wide, "What? No, he needs to be with me. I can't do this without him."

"Nurse, is there any way I can fill this out and be in the room with her? It's our second child and I was there the whole time with her before." Aang asked the Nurse. She nodded as she went to get a wheelchair for Katara. She came back into the room and helped Katara in the chair and started wheeling her to her room. "Carol, please have the on-call doctor come to room 109." She told another passing nurse. Once they arrived at the room, she helped Katara up. Another nurse came into the room and handed Katara a hospital gown. "We'll step out so you can put this on. Help her into the bed and stirrups." Both the nurses left and shut the door. Aang helped her out of her night gown, since it was her night clothes that fit her, and put the hospital gown on her.

She clutched his hand and she felt another painful contraction. It eventually subsided and Aang helped her to the bed. "How?" Katara grunted.

Aang put her legs in the stirrups, "How what Katara?"

"How can you still love me?" She asked, "I'm as fat as a whale, I've made you get up in the middle of the night to get me food for my cravings, I've been moody, hard to deal with and you've taken everything with a smile…how you can still love me Aang is beyond me…"

He smiled, "It's because I just love you Katara. When I married you, I married the good Katara and I married the sometimes moody Katara. Don't ever think that your pregnancy hormones will scare me away from you."

"I love you Aang," Katara said. "But this child is killing me." Another contraction came and she bit back her cry of pain. He was right by her side, helping her through it.

* * *

><p>Yue parked her car in the guest parking and made her way into the hospital. "Hi, I'm looking for Katara White, she came in here with her husband. She should be in labor right now."<p>

"And who are you?" The nurse asked.

"I'm her sister-in-law and lay mid-wife," Yue told her.

"Okay, she's now in Room 210." The nurse told her. Yue thanked her and sped walked down the hallway, hoping to get to Katara's room in time for the birth. There was no shouting, so it dampened her spirits, not being able to be there for her friend who was like a sister and was her sister-in-law. Yue reached the room and opened the door. Katara laid on the bed, asleep. Yue frowned, knowing she was too late. She looked at saw Aang sitting in the chair next to her, a big smile on his face, a tear escaping his eye and a baby in his arms. Aang looked up and held a finger to his lips.

Yue shut the door behind her and went over to the chair next to Aang, "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for the birth, I know I was suppose to help her through it."

"It's fine Yue. She did great, no complications at all. Once the doctor came in, she was already ready," Aang whispered. "Do you want to see your niece?" Yue nodded and Aang carefully handed her over to Yue. She gasped as she looked at the new born. She looked just like Katara. Her brown skin, her shining blue cerulean eyes and a smile.

"I can't believe how much she looks like Katara." Yue said stunned. The baby giggled at the sound of her Mom's name making Yue smile. "Who's a cute little bundle of joy? Huh?" Yue playfully asked the baby, knowing she wouldn't respond. "You must be on Cloud Nine right now, huh?"

Aang nodded, "I'm truly happy now. We have Tenzin and now we have Kara, almost like mini versions of ourselves."

"Like the world needs another two of you," She smiled. Katara awoke with a yawn and Yue looked up to see her. "Hey, how does it feel to be a mother again?"

"A mother to a daughter? It scares the hell out of me," She said with a light smile, her lack of sleep was evident in her eyes and voice. "Where is she?"

Yue stood up, the baby still in her arms, "Right here, do you want to hold her?" Katara sat up and nodded. She handed Katara her baby and she softly ran her hand over her little girl's head. "She looks just like her mother."

Katara smiled, "I know, I can't believe she's so beautiful. Wait, where's my brother?"

"He didn't want to get up." Yue told her.

She shook her head, "Whatever, I'll just chew him out when he gets here."

"Oh and Zuko and Mai had their baby too. They called Sokka before you did."

"That's great, I'll be sure to give him a call in the morning." Aang said. Katara softly tickled her daughter's stomach, making her giggle. He stood up and picked up Kara from her arms, "I think it's time Mommy got a little rest since it's now about 3 in the morning." Aang laid Kara in the small bed that was next to the bed for the baby. "Get some rest honey, you've had a big night."

Katara would have fought him about it, but she nodded and laid her head back on the pillow. He kissed her on her forehead as she went back to sleep. "I'm going to get some coffee in the cafeteria, do you want to come with me?"

Yue nodded, "Are you sure they'll be okay here?"

"Yeah, they'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Once she woke up, Ty Lee put on her clothes and went to wake up Tenzin. She shook him slightly, "Tenzin, Tenzin honey."<p>

He yawned as he came out of his sleep, "Aunt Ty Lee?"

"Honey, we need to go to the hospital, your baby sister has been born," Ty Lee told him. Tenzin sleepily nodded and got dressed. Once he was ready, she drove him to the hospital. Ty Lee went to the room number that Aang had sent her earlier. Sokka and Yue were already in the room with Katara and Aang. Tenzin ran in and Aang picked him up.

"Hey buddy, do you want to meet your little sister?" Tenzin nodded. "Okay, just be careful." Aang held his son by Katara who was holding Kara. Tenzin carefully reached out towards his sister and she caught his finger making everyone smile.

"Can I hold her?" Ty Lee asked.

Katara smiled, "Of course." She handed Kara to Ty Lee. "Now let me see my little man." Aang handed Tenzin to Katara. "How are you honey?"

"Good Mommy," Tenzin yawned.

Ty Lee made little noises, making Kara smile, "She looks just like you Katara."

"I told you all," Aang said.

Yue smiled and looked at Sokka, "We should have another kid."

"After watching Katara go through another pregnancy…I don't think I need to see another baby inside of you…or take care of another one. Demi is enough for us," Sokka told her.

She frowned, "Come on Sokka, pleeeeeease."

"I want to have a kid," Ty Lee smiled, rocking Kara in her arms.

"Ty Lee, you're still in your early 20's, you do not need a child." Katara told her. Ty Lee handed her to Aang and took out her camera.

"Let's take a picture." A nurse came in, "Would you mind taking a picture of us?" She nodded and Ty Lee handed her the camera. "Okay...1…2…3…Cheese!"

* * *

><p><strong>20 Years Later<strong>

Katara smiled at the picture that hung up on their wall. She missed that day when her daughter was born, it was one of the greatest days of her life, up there with Tenzin's birth and her marriage to Aang. Now she and Aang were older. The years were very great to them, only a few grey streaks were in her hair, which she continued to color back to brown and the signs of aging on her face. Aang had some grey in his hair, but he kept it, saying that it made him seem more mature. She walked down the hallway to the living room where Aang was watching TV. "When are the kids coming honey?" She asked.

"Um, 10 minutes ago," Aang told her, looking at his watch.

She sighed, "I've told that boy of yours to always be on time."

"Do you blame him? Ever since he and Zooey got together, they're inseparable. Just like you and I were," Aang said. Being childhood friends, Tenzin and Zooey hung out together a lot, then finally became a couple. The same thing happened with Kara and Mako, Zuko and Mai's youngest.

"Aang, I don't need to think about our son having sex," She said as she walked into the kitchen. A loud truck came up in the driveway, "There he is." The front door opened and Tenzin lead the way in. He wore his hair like his father and a white polo shirt with blue jeans. Zooey wore a red sundress that went down to her knees.

"Hey Dad," Tenzin smiled as Aang got up.

He hugged his son, "Hey bud, how've you been?"

"Great." He told him.

Aang hugged Zooey, "Zooey, it's great to see you too."

"It's great to see you too Mr. White." Zooey said.

"We have some good news Dad…Zooey and I are getting married," Tenzin announced. Aang hugged his son again.

"I'm so happy for you two. Katara, come here, our son is getting married!" Aang said. She came out of the kitchen and ran up to hug her son.

"I can't believe my little boy is getting married!" Katara exclaimed. She hugged Zooey, "I've been waiting for this day ever since you two were 5."

Zooey chuckled, "My Dad told us about that."

"Welcome to the family Zooey," Aang told her.

"Thank you Mr. White."

Katara couldn't help but smile, "Zooey, would you like to help me dinner?"

"Of course." She said and walked to the kitchen with Katara.

Aang smiled at his son and patted him on the back, "I can't believe you two are getting married, when is the date?"

"We're thinking about a Spring Wedding," Tenzin told his dad.

"Your sister is going to flip when she hears about this," The door opened and his sister walked in. She reminded Aang of Katara when she was her age. She wore black jeans and a purple sweatshirt, her black hair was pulled back in a pony tail. Kara's black hair was the only thing that showed she was Aang's child, other than that, everything came from Katara. "Kara, what took you so long?"

"I was on campus dad, traffic there is hell," She said, "Hey big bro." Kara hugged her brother. "It's been so long, how have you been?"

Tenzin smiled, "I'm getting married!"

Her jaw dropped, "No way! I'm so happy for you! Where is she?"

"In the kitchen with Mom." Kara immediately went to the kitchen.

"Zooey! I can't believe it!" She hugged her future sister-in-law and friend. "My brother finally pulled his head out of his ass!"

Tenzin turned to his father, "She really has a mouth on her doesn't she?"

"Gets it from her mother," Aang laughed.

"Thanks Kara and I want you to be my maid of honor," Zooey said.

Kara and her jumped for joy, holding each other's hands, "Oh my God, this is going to be great! We have so much planning to do!"

Katara walked over to Aang and kissed him, "Our children are going up."

"Yep, it won't be long until we are hearing the small pitter patter of grandchildren." Aang smiled.

"You make us sound so old," Katara frowned.

"You're still as young as when Tenzin was 5 to me," Aang told her.

She kissed him again, "You always know what to say." They watched as their daughter continued on talking plans about the marriage remembering when the kids where still small.

**-SubDelBub**


End file.
